It is well-known that increased physical exertion, particularly in hot and/or humid environments, significantly reduces the level of various salts, particularly through perspiration. In order to replace the loss of fluids and salts in the body during exercise, various beverages have been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,684 to Kahm, discloses a dietetic beverage containing sugar, sodium chloride, potassium chloride and citric acid for supplementing sugars and salts in a mammalian body, depleted thereof during vigorous physical exercise.
Epting, U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,770, discloses a dietetic beverage adapted for consumption by humans, to maintain the balance of body fluids during periods of fluid depletion. The beverage contains potassium ion, calcium ion, magnesium ion and sucrose, with each of the potassium, calcium and magnesium ions in the form of a soluble salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,909 to Winer et al., discloses a fluid replacement drink to replace electrolytes lost during periods of strenuous activity. The beverage companies water with very minor amounts of sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium.